A shaver with a single short-hair cutter unit and a light source arranged on the lateral side of the shaver housing is known from DE 2 117 663 A1. In addition, EP 1 657 485 B1 discloses an epilator with an LED which is a component of an axially movable switch. A further epilator is disclosed in WO 2014/206852 A1. This epilator comprises a light source which is adjustable regarding its position on the epilator. A hair trimming device with a movable light source is known from EP 2 869 973 B1. Further, a shaver comprising two short-hair cutter units with an internal illumination device and one long-hair trimmer unit is disclosed in EP 1 326 738 B1 and EP 1 326 739 B1. The use of light sources in the above-mentioned devices is either known for indicating a certain operation mode of the device, e.g. indicating that the device is turned on, indication of a specific motor or shaving mode, or for illumination of the user's skin, thereby facilitating hair removal.
A shaver comprising at least one short-hair cutter unit and at least one long-hair trimmer unit may be operated in different modes, namely predominantly using the at least one short-hair cutter unit or predominantly using the at least one long-hair trimmer unit. This may require different illumination modes adapted to the individual operation modes. It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an improved shaver or the like hair removing device.